Oh, baby, it's cold outside
by toastmonger
Summary: A sweet Christmas story about how Lily and James both get left at Hogwarts over Christmas break. Sweet and enjoyable!
1. Default Chapter

Oh, baby, it's cold outside…

This is just a nice holiday story about Lily and James. If ya'll (ya'll?) like it I'll continue writing it…so please review! Also, suggestions of what you want to happen next are appreciated and encouraged!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is, in fact, not owned by me, but by J K Rowling

An icy breeze stirred the last leaf off the trees and over the lake, gray in the predawn light. It turned and smacked against the Gryffindor common room window, scaring the bejesus out of James Potter. He sat up straight from the book he had been using as a pillow ("The Oom Wandwood Guide to Biological Transfiguration").

"Oh crap, what time is it?" he asked himself, looking at his watch and groaning. Three final hours to study for the three final exams he had today. Lucky he was already dressed. He hated final weeks. This week had been especially bad, both from procrastination when it came to studying, and the insane difficulty of the fifth year exams. Besides, James had his reputation to protect. True, he was not overly concerned with schoolwork, it was just that he had always been the best. This year was different. Someone was trying to do better than James Potter.

The professors had had the brilliant idea of posting grades in order of rank-best at the top, and so on and so forth. James had sauntered up in the great hall and scanned the top of the list. James had recoiled with shock--second place! Not that he cared of course…second was still great and all, but, SECOND! Seething with anger he looked upward to find student number 3377 held the place of first in the fifth year (numbers were used instead of names, supposedly as a way to keep grades private, although everyone knew everyone else's numbers). Well, he decided to do something about that! Unfortunately it would have to be the old fashioned way of working extra hard in his classes, because James had no idea who student number 3377 was.

_Today was the day I'm gonna keep command of my title _he thought, inwardly smacking himself for referring to it as his title. Ah, Friday. Just Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, and Transfiguration left today and he was done with finals! Technically he was supposed to have two finals today, but Professor McGonagal also taught him Transfiguration privately after school on Fridays, so that final was today as well. Two hours and forty five minutes later he was shaken out of the study induced stupor by his best friend Sirius.

"All right James, enough studying. Here," Sirius threw down some toast, "I brought you some breakfast. Eat it and let's go."

James nodded and crammed the toast into his mouth.

"Lovely, let's go"

Meanwhile, in the Great Hall, some other people were eating toast. One of these, a girl with dark red hair and emerald eyes choked and said,

"You're leaving me!?!" Her companion, a girl with neat brown hair and deep gray eyes bit her lip nervously.

"I'm sorry Lily, but it just came up…Jeff's parents are real nice, and I know I just can't pass it up. Oh, Disneyland is so pretty at Christmas time, and--oh! Sorry…" catching sight of Lily's now narrowed eyes. Lily's expression softened at the sight of her nervous friend.

"It's okay Eta-have fun while you can. I mean I'm a little pissed that you're ditching me for _Jeff Deepsky_-" Lily sighed and spots of color appeared in Etalon's cheeks, "but with Voldemort's increasingly frequent attacks I say go for it…"

Etalon squealed and threw her arms around Lily.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're okay with this!" As they walked off to Divination Lily sighed and turned to her friend.

"But, oh God, I'll be the only one left in Hogwarts…"

By the end of Transfiguration it was nearly eight o clock. James slumped dejectedly through the portrait hole and up to his Dorm. He found Sirius piling clothes into his cauldron.

"What're you doin'" asked James confusedly.

"Family reunion, 'member?" Sirius replied, now shrinking the cauldron full of clothes with his wand and stowing it in his trunk.

"Oh crap, when did this spring up?" James said, trying to remember Sirius telling him anything about this.

"Last June…after we put the bat in McGonagal's desk."

"Oh yeah…wait! With Remus, uh, ill, and Peter with his mother, and everyone else spending time with their families 'cause of Voldemort…oh, God, I'll be the only one left at Hogwarts…" James said sighing.

"Oh, tough mate…I'll be sure to send you a Black family T-shirt!" said Sirius brightly.

"Oh joy…" James grumbled, pulling off his round glasses and putting them on his bed stand. _Well,_ he thought, _this is sure to be one uneventful Christmas…_

**************************************************************************

Review please! I'm writing this story for all of you out there, so suggestions encouraged!


	2. Grades are discovered

Thank you SO much to those of you who reviewed! You guys made my day!

And so…

Ch 2

Pale gold sunlight from the rising sun filtered through Lily's bed hangings. She sat up groggily and eyed the clock. Too early, much too early. _Wait,_ she thought, thoughts moving slowly over her sleepy brain, _there was something…Oh yeah! Grades!_ She leapt out of bed and pulled on her jeans and sweatshirt. She rushed through the empty common room and out the portrait hole to where the final grades were going to be posted down in the Great Hall. If she had gone home they would have been owled to her, but since she stayed at Hogwarts she might as well go check them before anyone else did. Unknown to her the empty hall held a surprise.

Roughly at this moment a very groggy James sat up and eyed the clock. _I really ought to check my grades…_he thought, lying his head back down on his pillow. _Ah well, I'll still see them before anyone else._

"Tied?!?" exclaimed Lily. The sound of her voice ricocheted off the empty hall walls. She took a second look at the top of the piece of paper announcing first semester grades. Sure enough her number was right next to number 1374 at number one, breaking the steady stream of numbers in their column down the rest of the page.

"Ah, Miss Evans…" a voice right behind Lily made her jump and turn.

"Oh, Professor Dumbledore, you scared me." she sighed.

"Ah, I am sorry my dear. Ah, I see you found your grades, most impressive I must say."

"Yeah, about that…what's with-I mean, I've never heard of people tying places before."

"Ah, yes, most unprecedented. The reason for this inexplicable phenomenon is simply the fact that you got maximum credit on all the tests, and so did one other person. Ah, this is not the first time this has happened, of course, but it is very rare indeed. I congratulate you!"

"Pardon me for asking, Professor, but who was the other person?

"Ah, you'll have to pardon me for keeping that information confidential, you understand the numbers are there for a reason. I suspect you will find out who it is soon enough at any rate. Now, please, join me for some breakfast. I fear we early risers will eat before anyone else comes down, but no need to go hungry!"

As Lily sat down to some pancakes, she wondered who else was here. Other teachers, probably. When she was done licking the syrup off her fork she headed off to the library. Might as well get some homework done…

A few hours later James pulled himself out of bed-mainly due to his stomach. His mad final schedule had made him skimp on meals, but now that they were over he was famished. Strutting into the Great Hall he spied Professor McGonagal eating what looked like waffles with Hagrid. He waved and set off to join them when he remembered the grades. Turning sharply he went to the wall where they were hung.

"Whaa?" his eyebrows raised in mystery. _A tie?_ He strolled around back towards the breakfast table, not sure to be ecstatic he made first, or pissed at that damn 3377! He sat down to listen to an almost identical explanation of the occurrence from McGonagal as the one Lily had received from Dumbledore.

**************************************************************************

You know what to do! After reading, review!!! (oh no, listen to me, I'm rhyming…)


	3. A step forward

Hey, thanks you guys for reviewing! All right, in this chapter the two will _actually meet each other…_I really meant to get them together sooner and get this story on the road, but…anyway…

Ch 3

Lily crossed and uncrossed her eyes as she looked over the book she was supposed to be studying. After a good four hours in the library it was starting to get old. She had finished her homework in the first three hours, except for that hideous Transfiguration essay…and was now trying to 'get ahead' in classes, and failing miserably. Sighing, she packed her books in her bag and headed back to the dormitories to write letters, perhaps, to her family or something. Really, the heady old book smell was getting to her and she needed a change of scenery. She went straight up to the girls fifth year dorm and started amusing herself by jumping on her bed…it was gonna be a long vacation.

Shortly after, James headed up to the common room. He sat down in one of the comfy chairs by the fire, and set flinging various objects into the fireplace and watching them sizzle in a fit of extreme boredom. He was just poking a pencil in the flames when he got the distinct feeling of being watched. He glanced sharply up and caught sight of someone he had never seen before.

_Gah! Oh crap…_Lily was trying to edge back through the door and into the staircase…away from James Potter. He was rumored to be one of the most violent Quidditch players Hogwarts had ever seen-not to mention one of the most popular kids in the year. And now, he was amusing himself by _burning things?!?!_ Oh no…not the kind of guy to get stuck with during the Christmas season. Suddenly he looked up and grinned.

"Hello!" he said brightly, "I didn't know anyone else was here!" Lily surreptitiously eyed him up. She had only seen him from afar before. His small form, and especially his round glasses didn't have the look of an especially violent person. However, there was a gleam in his eyes that suggested… He was looking at her nervously, she wondered if her mental calculations showed on her face. Forcing herself to be brave she stuck out a hand and said

"Lily Evans. I thought I was the only one here too." He grinned again and shook it, introducing himself. She nodded and said "You play Quidditch, right?"

"Yep." he said good-naturedly. "Like Quidditch?"

"Sure," she declined to mention she hadn't _actually _been to a game yet.

"Mmm, that's good…" The old grandfather clock in the corner tick-tocked in the painful silence that started stretching.

"Sooo, done any homework yet?" James asked.

"Uh huh. I did it in the library this morning…all except that wretched Transfiguration essay…" Lily said the last part more to herself, but he perked up and, again with the good-natured stuff said

"Hey, maybe I can help. I mean, I get extra lessons from McGonagal on Fridays…"

"Really? That'd be great…" said Lily, meaning it. 

The homework seemed to break down some of the ice. Soon James grabbed his own homework, as they finished the essay in twenty minutes flat. By dinner time, they were basically friends, and with the professors, who were much looser on vacation, it was a happy crowd that ate the yummy chicken and mashed potato dinner. (a.n. I sincerely apologize to the readers for using the term _yummy chicken and mashed potato dinner_)

**************************************************************************

Everybody enjoy the new Harry Potter film!!!


End file.
